


Anchorage

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Barebacking, F/M, Far Future, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: To her, Yuri feels like experiencingopia. Pieced, whole and rejuvenated — and then disconnected, wandering in the shadows without a lantern. Falling bottomless into piercing green eyes. He's so sharp, tactile and vulnerable, always lashing out.





	Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from YOI Kink Meme: " **[Yurio/Yuuko/Takeshi + NSFW, barebacking](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/160931195820/yurioyuukotakeshi-nsfw-barebacking)** ".

*

To her, Yuri feels like experiencing _opia_.

Pieced, whole and rejuvenated — and then disconnected, wandering in the shadows without a lantern. Falling bottomless into piercing green eyes. He's so sharp, tactile and vulnerable, always lashing out.

She's too soft and slumberous for him, and Yuuko knows this. Rubbing, sketching her fingernails across a dark splatter of moles, trailing over his shoulder-blade to his hairless chest. _God_ , she knows this — and Takeshi nods mindfully to her, pressing tiny, moist kisses against Yuuko's wrist.

As if her husband has memorized the outline of her miniature flower tattoo, and the scar tissue concealing beneath it. He's been one of the few to not judge her for past mistakes — it's why Yuuko loves him.

The triplets doze off, exhausted from their strict lessons with a three-time GPF champion — in the bedroom right above everyone's heads. Yuuko prays for the quiet, prays for her _own_ , nudging aside her panties with a single finger. She gasps and arches on the loveseat, bucking down on the cockhead opening her up, slippery-wet into her vagina — Yuri's cock hardening up, small for his age and quivering.

Another gasps leaves her, more high-pitched, when the young man grunts and thrusts up, flushing hot.

Takeshi shushes her and guides Yuuko's hips, up, _up_ , down, until she's halfway and not nearly full enough. His fingers hook under her turquoise panty-lace, pulling slyly, exposing the round of her buttocks.

Sweat gathers under her pits, Yuuko's thighs and her cleavage exposed from Takeshi's oversized V-neck.

 _I want to get pregnant again_ , she wants to scream out, to howl in frustration when Yuri shoves her away, breathing hard and weak, preventing her from riding down frantically on her not-husband's cock.

He stares at Yuuko like she's an idiot.

 _Weak_ — like him.

*

 


End file.
